the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Escapees- Chapter 2
< Chapter One Escapees Chapter 2- Michelle’s POV When I woke up, all I could first tell was that it was dark. Typically, I enjoyed the dark, but this was the worst kind of dark- the one where it seems to be closing in and crushing you. Or maybe that was just the ropes that I just realized were tied around me. I also realized that I was laying down on my back, and there was someone else with me- their shoulders pressed tightly against mine. A few moments later, more of my senses started to work. I blamed my pounding head for their delay. I heard roar of an engine and felt the vibrations around me- I was definitely in a car. Oh, fun. Well, I decided that this was enough for me. But before I could try and escape, I had to know what exactly happened to me. I remembered sneaking into the boardwalk for the dumb grand opening in order to vandalize the place with my special red paint. And then a figure had moved towards me...and then I ended up here. Whoever this creep was, I was ready to take them on. I began to try and reach my left boot with my restricted hand- my boots always had a pair of special, secret scissors hidden in them. If I could reach it, I could cut the ropes. As I squirmed, I clearly disturbed the person next to me. I had forgotten they were there. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Shut up,” I replied, not interested in chit-chat. “Why?” Silently, I rolled my eyes. This guy wasn’t too bright. But whatever, I’ll save both of us in no time. If I could just...reach...my...scissors... The car went over a bump and I had to grit my teeth hard to avoid crying out in pain. My headache began to grow worse, until I could barely even think. But I had to get to my stupid scissors. Suddenly, there was a laugh. “Are you two alive back there? Well, we’ll fix that soon.” The voice! I recognized it, but my head was pounding too hard to figure out who was speaking. Trying to ignore it, I continued to struggle and try my best to reach my boot. Eventually, I started to feel the edge of my special tool. Temporarily, joy rushed through me, and then it was replaced with a sheer desire to hurry and actually grab it. After about two more minutes, I was able to pull the scissors out. Now was time for another tedious part, as I had to now use them as a makeshift knife. I moved the sharp edge against the itchy rope. My head continued to hurt. Slice, slice, slice… “We’re almost ready to stop, you two,” said the mystery driver. Slice, slice, slice… Another road bump. Slice, slice, slice… Then I heard it- the sweet sound of the rope tearing around my arms. Delighted, I freed myself and then moved on to rescuing the moron who was next to me. “Thanks,” I heard him whisper. “Whatever. It’s time to stop this car.” With an evil grin that neither of us could actually see, I held up my scissors. And then I leaned over the seat and stabbed the driver in the shoulder. He screamed, I laughed. But I wasn’t about to laugh for long. He lost control of the wheel and the car spun into a fence. Once I stopped being disoriented, I turned on the carlight. My hands were shaking, which was unusual for me. I chalked it up to surprise, and moved on to inspect the scene. One of the spikes of the fence had jabbed through the windshield and glass was everywhere in the front. And the driver? He was out cold. I began to laugh even harder than I had before and pulled the scissors out of his arm, the blood dripping onto the ugly car seat he was in. And then I looked back towards him, and I recognized him. “Ashton…” I whispered the name. I knew him, of course. We were cousins. Never close. But still, we were family. I guess that meant nothing to him. “...Who?” Looking over at the guy beside me, I was finally able to see who that was, too. His name was Blake. We had French class together. I shook my head. “Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s get out of here.” “But he’s injured!” “What a shame.” I searched around for something to break open the door with. “You aren’t very nice,” “Well, you aren’t very smart. He tried to kidnap us, you dumb jock!” Blake stopped talking after that, but gave me an annoyed look. I couldn’t find anything to use, so I just went with my scissors instead. I stabbed the blade against the glass and soon there was a crack. Then I proceeded to kick it, and an exit was made. “That’s a big hole in the window,” he commented. “You’re good at these things!” Choosing not to answer, I crawled through. Some of the glass cut my skin, but I didn’t care that much. “You could have just used these,” Blake said from inside the car, holding up the keys. “Just give me…” He tossed them to me and I unlocked the door for him. With a smile, he said, “Thanks, Michelle! You saved us!” “Yeah, yeah. See you in school, Blake. I’m going home.” Sighing, I turned to go, but he called me back. “Wait, what about me?” “I don’t know, you go back home too, I guess.” I didn’t care if he didn’t know the direction. That would be his fault. “Oh, alright.” With a roll of my eyes, I began to make my way home. It was only after ten minutes of wandering did I realize I didn’t know the directions to my place, either. And with the blood from my cuts starting to cover my legs, I decided to try and find a place to rest and get bandaged up, instead. While I searched, I thought about Ashton. If anyone knew I was thinking about a family member, I’d force them to keep quiet...and threaten to stab them in the eye with my scissors. That’s how little I liked people knowing about my “caring” side. Blegh… but this was different. My cousin had tried to murder me, if not torture me to death. Both of us were delinquents, but he was worse. He had always been violent and unhinged, while I was just rebellious and a loner. He was the sort of person to torture animals for fun. I figured he’d one day be a killer. But I hadn’t thought he’d end up turning on me… How much else about my life is a lie? Category:Blog posts